Question: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{-1}{4r} + \dfrac{-10}{4r}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $a = \dfrac{-1 - 10}{4r}$ Combine like terms: $a = \dfrac{-11}{4r}$